


The cattle market (title may change)

by NightmarishSerenity (rzbrrii)



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Bruises, F/F, Furry, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzbrrii/pseuds/NightmarishSerenity
Summary: (this is basically a power bottom/sugar-mommy au with some of my ocs)"The Cattle-market district was once regarded by humans as a disgusting practice - It was either a humiliating place for humans without shame or a gross abuse of cattle rights. But in more recent years, its has become a sector that is consistently empty during the day but lights up at night; a bustling narrow street full of girls.“Market” is probably not the right word anymore; it is more a giant club. Cowgirls from the city and around the suburbs crowd the area and hope that some humans do to. "(summary may change)





	The cattle market (title may change)

The Cattle-market district was once regarded by humans as a disgusting practice - It was either a humiliating place for humans without shame or a gross abuse of cattle rights. But in more recent years, its has become a sector that is consistently empty during the day but lights up at night; a bustling narrow street full of girls.

“Market” is probably not the right word anymore; it is more a giant club. Cowgirls from the city and around the suburbs crowd the area and hope that some humans do to. 

You are standing in the center of one of the cobbled alleys. The crowd around you is pulsing with energy and you feel you are taking up entirely to much space. You have always been - larger - for a cowgirl (already much larger than the average human women) and at the moment you are critically aware of it. The alley you are in is a narrow strip between to a sexshop and a bar. Its is about 2½ feet wide and were you to turn 90 degrees you’re not sure you wouldn’t get stuck. 

It is your first time in the district. You had arrived with a group but they had very quickly dispersed into the crowd. And now you are alone. You edge out of the alley and into the slightly-less-cramped main street. It too is filled with people, all as scantily dressed as you are. It is rare for a girl to bother wearing more than lingerie in the district and you were convinced to do the same. 

Your bra is, as always, slightly too small. You buy them plus size online but after a fitting you learned you technically should be custom. But you can afford to do that, so you wear the ones you have. Your panties are the only matching ones you own - black jersey with a lace trim which doesn't technically match the satin of your bra but it's close enough. They also only technically fit, stretched out around your hips and ass so that they are practically see through

The girls around you are dressed much fancier with corsets or garters or fishnets or all three. Their clothes fit properly and won't definitely leaves unattractive indents in their skin when they take them off. The girls around you have found human partners, and are pinned to walls, happily being kissed and groped

You had been excited to lose your virginity but you are rapidly losing hope. It is widely know that only about half as many humans come to the district each night, so you can rationalize not being picked with only a slight hit to yourself esteem. You want to go home. But, your here so you might as well make use of it. 

You look around you at the building that line the street: bars, dance clubs, sexshops…. You choose one of the latter to enter. It is more empty than the street, with a clerk behind the counter and a couple customers milling around. You approach of erotica-filled bookshelves and peruse the genres. You select the lesbian shelf and begin pulling down books and reading the backs.

 

Eventually you’ve selected two to purchase and you work your way through the next isle.   
You figure since your here you might as well splurge on some nicer stuff so you continue filling your basket - you can always decide not to buy it at the cashier. You grab a tub of lube and a clear glass dildo, along with a small buttplug and some condoms. You head towards the cashier, no one is in line at the moment. 

As you reach the cashier, you feel someone eyes on you. You quickly glance over your shoulder to see a skinny human girl with her eyes glued to you. You turn your head back around and take a step forward, self-conscious of how you jiggle slightly. You set your purchases on the counter and as they are rung up, you feel a pair of warm hands slide around your waist. 

You firmly look forward, blushing intensely. Her body is pressed against yours and her face is in your neck. The checker ignores this and rings up the items, it goes up to $232.50 and you cringe; You had forgotten how expensive this stuff can be. You go to tell the cashier to take off something but are interrupted. 

“I’ll pay for that” Says the woman, still leaning on your shoulder, now caressing your ass. You kinda stare at her awkwardly. She gives you a lazy smile and lets you go, taking out her card. You are handed a discrete black bag and a $50 gift card she somehow bought without you noticing (perhaps you're in shock?) You walk out of the shop together. 

And you walk down the street together. In silence, eventually her arm finds it way around your hips. She wiggles her hands absentmindedly, pressing into your soft skin and twisting the fabric of your panties.

“So -” You break the silence as casually as possible “- what should we do.” The woman breaks into a wide smile. It's almost a shock to see on her thin expressionless face. “I’ll call an uber, we can go to mine.” She says. Her voice is low and serene. 

The ride is mostly quiet, spare the noise of your new friend sucking onto your neck. You don't know exactly when you starting resenting the confines of you seatbelt, but you wish you could sit on her lap. Her hand behind your back is no longer resting on your hip but groping at the curve of you ass. The uber driver occasionally glances over his shoulder and you avoid eye contact. You swallow every moan and gasp. 

Eventually the uber stops in front of a tall modern-looking building. The woman leads you throw a classy looking lobby and to shining silver elevator. She presses the top button and, as the door closes, promptly pins you to the wall. 

She nips at your lips roughly as she kisses you. You think your lips might bruise and you moan into her mouth at the thought. You can hickeys from the car ride forming. You smile almost giddy at the thought. 

The elevator dings and you step out into the fanciest apartment you have ever scene. It it is well lit with decorated with dramatic flare. You are distracted from your pleasure and look around at the lush furnishings. Despite that, the woman continues to drag you thru the living area into a luxurious bedroom. 

She pushes you onto the bed and turns around to undress, giving you a second to orient yourself. The bedroom is practically as large as the living area. You are pinned to a tufted velvet coverlet, across from you is a large walk in closet. On the other side of a bed is an octagonal hot tub set into the floor. You stare at that for a second; it bubbles softly. 

You look back at the woman - she is now entirely naked. Her thin frame is lightly defined and athletic looking. She grabs your shoulder and pulls you up. 

“Can I take this off” she asks softly as she fiddles with the clasp off you bra. You swallow nervously - you’ve never let anyone actually see you naked before. Still you long to be touched and nod in agreement. 

The hook unclicks and your breasts tumble out of their too-small confines. The woman stands back and gives a melting sigh as she watches. She softly chuckles and goes to caress one. She lifts it up with both hands and mumbles something as she climbs onto her lap

She kisses you again, harder (you’ll definitely bruise!) and presses your breasts together, up, and out again - letting them bounce naturally. Her long fingers rub circles tantalizingly close to your sensitive nipples but don't quite touch. 

Somehow you are lying eagle-spread in the center of the bed. She on top of you. Her knee is between your legs but not quite close enough to grind against. Her mouth give one final tug to your abused bottom lip and dives back into your neck. She alternates between quick nips, soft kisses and genuinely bites that break the skin, making quick work of a line down your neck and along your collarbone.

She pulls back panting heavily and the two of you make eye contacts. Hers eyes are a pale green. She presses her lips against the top of you cleavages and sloppily licks a line down till she reaches your left nipple. You can feel her hot breath against it. 

“Suck it” you mumble, panting with desire. She squeaks and looks up at you, wide-eyed. 

“Suck it!” you say slightly louder. She sighs with unexpectedly deep arousal and finally (finally!) wraps her lip around the thick nub. Her tongue flicks over it and you arch your back, pressing your chest against her face. 

“Good.” You say offhandedly. She moans and you can feel it in your bones so you keep talking. 

“You like that?” You ask. She looks up and nods vigorously 

“Boss me around more.” She says timidly and you feel everything between your legs stir. You smirk and pet her hair, humming in agreement. You allow the woman’s mouth to stay bobbing at left tit for a while. She swipes her tongue around in circles and sucks small marks into the area around them.

You can’t help but notice she keeps her hands behind her back as she sits above you on her knees. You tap her on the shoulder and she looks up expectantly. Her pupils are blown out behind belief.

“Yes masters?” she gasps out. You laugh out loud at the title. 

“Master?...No -” You can feel yourself smirking “You can call me princess” The statement turns into a sneer at the end and her eyes go even wider as she shudders. 

“Yes princess,” Her voice is shaking. You smile and point at you other nipple. She dives down to work. 

A few minutes pass, you have spent your time throwing your head back against the pillow as you moan and listening the the wet noises coming from her mouth against your skin. As she has been been working you had found yourself growing hotter and hotter, the space between your legs growing achy and soft. The woman has thankfully stopped abusing you nipple and is gnawing at the top of you hip.

“Lower” You order and she immediately scrambles down to between your legs. She lies on her side and attacks one of your thighs, biting in to the soft, jiggly flesh - it turns blotchy red and purplish. She alternates between your two legs until your trembling and moaning. 

“Stop” you mumble and she freezes. 

“On your knees” you continue calmly. She obeys shakeley. You smile serenely

“Good girl” you sign and pet her fuzzy hair again. She melts into your touch and whimpers. You pull your legs up into a bent position and point. You pussy is throbbing now. 

“Eat me out - ” You command and she bobs her head down again “ - You can use your hands now” 

Her arms wrap around your large ass and squish gently as she gives your tummy one last kiss and begins to run her lips down your folds. Her tongue is soft and smooth as it flicks over you. She lifts your ass up with an intense grip and buries her face into your cheeks. Her lips line up along the pucker of your hole and she kisses it bruisingly. You groan and reach down to play with yourself while she works but she grabs your hand by the wrist. 

“Princess..” she whispers and you can feel it against you. “.. Let me” 

You place them crossed above your head and allow her to work. She moves away from your now-sore anus and begins to zigzag her tongue up and down through your pussy. Occasionally flicking over your clit. You twitch hard every time. Finally, she pushes her tongue into your hole and you yelp with pleasure. As, she pushes in and out you spread your legs wider press up into her mouth.

She fucks you like that for what feels like an hour till you're shivering and gnawing at your own lips. You can feel the bubble of heat inside you growing, burning , ready to burst. You realize you're grinding against her face, rhythmically rubbing against her tongue. She pulls her tongue out of you and you almost yell at her to put it back before you raises to your clit and gives it a hard suck. 

You can't even grind anymore; you just melt into a puddle with a loud moan. You come hard and she sucks you through it as you collapse into a mess on the bed. You feel tears on your cheeks but you hardly notice. Your floating as your thighs spasm so hard it hurts. 

Finally it ends and you can stare numbly at the ceiling, shuddering as second and third waves hit you. The woman climbs up next to and kisses your cheeks and forehead. 

“I did good, Princess?” She asks quietly. The sound over her voice is practically enough to make you demand she give you more. 

“Yeah” You breathe out, barely loud enough to hear. Somehow she gets you under the covers and curls up next to you. Her head is rested against your shoulder and her thing legs tangled around your thick thigh. You are asleep in minutes, her soft breathe a lull in the back of your mind.


End file.
